


In the Court of Hell

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Lucifer, Crowley and Feelings, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Rimming, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Lucifer is enjoying being out of the cage again and using Crowley however he so pleases.Crowley can almost handle the indignity of what he's forced to do in front of Hell's court, but when he's alone with Lucifer is when he almost breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Rimming.

Lucifer didn’t like letting Crowley out of his hole. But there were exceptions. Any chance to belittle Crowley in front of his former subjects worked well for Lucifer and he’d happily smirk, blue eyes blazing, as the court of Hell took it in turns to treat like Crowley like trash. Cleaning the rooms of the court was another task that Lucifer would drag Crowley out of his hole for.

And then there was when it was just the two of them, alone in Lucifer’s chambers.

“Use your tongue,” commanded Lucifer through Castiel’s mouth.

Never had Crowley believed that he could so keenly miss the seraph who was stuck down inside that meat suit. But he did as he curled up behind Lucifer’s naked cheeks and stared at the pink hole being presented to him. Crowley found himself missing Castiel more and more. Did Lucifer know that Castiel and Crowley had once shared something more? Maybe he could still smell the angel on him, even after all these years and that’s why he pushed Crowley like he did.

“I said: Use. Your. Tongue. Puppy.”

Crowley didn’t say anything in response, instead using what slack the shackles on his wrists gave him to hold onto Lucifer’s ass as he leaned in and dipped his tongue between those once glorious cheeks. He lapped at Lucifer’s hole and tried not to cringe at the note of pleasure that sounded in the Devil’s throat.

Detaching himself from the sensations of his body, Crowley couldn’t taste Lucifer as the tip of his tongue pushed past that first ring of tight muscle. Everything was mechanical, Crowley took no pleasure in being used like this. As he sucked and pushed at Lucifer’s too perfect ring, Crowley wished he was somewhere else while his body betrayed him and his cock hardened.

“Crowley!” cried Castiel. And it was the seraph, suddenly brought forth to the surface of awareness for the first time during one of Lucifer’s games. “Crowley?!” The angel sounded confused and on the edge of release. He rocked back against Crowley’s tongue like he didn’t have a choice.

But Crowley didn’t stop. Knew what his punishment would be if he pulled away. Hustling souls for Castiel’s war efforts seemed like a lifetime ago as he drove his angel to his climax. Castiel shook and trembled in front of Crowley, an otherworldly cry forced out of his throat as he came on the bed sheets below them.

And then Castiel was gone and Crowley was being shoved backwards, Lucifer on him, eyeing his arousal with a cruel satisfaction. He didn’t say anything to Crowley, just gave him a stare that promised future, untold tortures.

Led back to his hole, Crowley was shoved inside and left to himself. He curled up and whispered, “Damnit, Cas, why did you have to say “yes”?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
